Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerating apparatus and a control device for refrigerating machine.
Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,432 to Sishtla et al. is directed to a METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PROTECTING CENTRIFUGAL COMPRESSORS FROM ROTATING STALL.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,736 to Beaverson et al. is directed to METHODS AND APPARATUSES FOR DETECTING SURGE IN CENTRIFUGAL COMPRESSORS.
US Patent Publication No. 2011/0093133 to Turney et al. is directed to CONTROLLERS AND METHODS FOR PROVIDING COMPUTERIZED GENERATION AND USE OF A THREE DIMENSIONAL SURGE MAP FOR CONTROL OF CHILLERS.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,691 to Sullivan et al. is directed to a CONTROL METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CENTRIFUGAL CHILLER USING A VARIABLE SPEED IMPELLER MOTOR DRIVE.